l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Hiroru
Matsu Hiroru was the younger brother of Matsu Tsuko, born just a few weeks before their father's death. Early Life Childhood As a child, Hiroru was very solitary, spending much of his time in the woods of the Lion Clan, hunting with the bow his older sister gave him. Hiroru also liked to use offhand observations to influence people. Hiroru attended the seppuku of Shiba Ujimitsu's wife, and watched as the champion was unable to prevent his wife's death. That day, he learnt that the right word could control anyone's actions. When the Champion's daughter cursed Ujimitsu's name, and his ancestors, Ujimitsu decapitated her with his katana, and Hiroru saw the two dead woman as being equal in death - even though one had died with honor, and one in shame. At the age of seven, Hiroru spent two years attending the Matsu Bushi School. After these two years, he grew bored of being referred to as "The brother of Tsuko", and began pulling pranks on his peers. Due to his intelligence, Hiroru was rarely caught, but his reputation for making trouble grew regardless. Kage and Hiroru Hiroru first met Akodo Kage at a martial arts tournament where sensei from the Seven Clans gathered to recruit students. The event was held near the Hall of Ancestors. When Hiroru won the competition for his age group, Kage took notice of him and asked the Matsu family daimyo for permission to train the boy, and she agreed readily. Kage taught Hiroru many styles of combat, both with weapons and without. Hiroru felt that Kage was the father he never knew, and Kage felt that Hiroru was the heir and son he never had. For years Hiroru served Kage, and, by extension, the Emperor's needs, carrying messages, infiltrating cults and other groups. Doji Kuwanan Hiroru first met Doji Kuwanan during their time together at the Akodo school. The two disliked each other from the moment they met, and they each studied under separate sensei so they would frequently meet in mock battles. In one of these trials Hiroru "mistakenly" broke Kuwanan's arm, and although Hiroru apologized Kuwanan could see through the hollow apology. There was nothing Kuwanan could do however than politely accept the apology. Training continued with more pranks and taunting, but he could do nothing but ignore them. At the time of their gempukku Kuwanan was engaged to be married to Shiba Nosuriko, a beautiful young maiden. The night before their wedding however she hung herself in her chamber, leaving no note or reason. Kuwanan however believed the fault lay with Hiroru, who had never relented in his advances towards the girl. Kuwanan finally had enough reason to challenge Hiroru, but when he went to the Matsu's room he was nowhere to be found. Kuwanan never got his revenge. Way of the Crane page 81 Akodo Kage had ordered Hiroru to begin a romantic liasion with Nosuriko, ended the day before the wedding when Norusiko commited suicide. Shocked Hiroru confronted his master and fled. The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, pp. 85-86 Matsu Tsuko During a relief mission by the storyteller Doji Shizue, Hiroru fought against his sister Matsu Tsuko who was using Shizue to gain information about Toturi and his Naga allies. Way of the Willow, by [[Ree Soesbee]] Meeting Doji Shizue One time when Hiroru was riding alone in Crane lands a storm erupted. Riding through the storm he came across a Crane girl in the mud, flung from her horse which had broken a leg. Hiroru helped the girl to the nearest village, where he was told she was an emissary from the Crane Courts. He later learned her name, Doji Shizue. Hiroru had not stopped thinking about her,Way of the Wolf, p. 65 and fell in love with her. Rulebook text (Hidden Emperor 3) Hidden Emperor Hiroru was a loyal follower of the ronin general Toturi I, and after the disappearance of Toturi in 1130 Hiroru and Ginawa went searching for Toturi. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Scorpion Orders Bayushi Kachiko, knowing that her clan would be exiled for Toturi's disappearance, suspected the true culprit was an enemy of the Scorpion Clan. She summoned Hiroru, and charged him with finding Toturi's kidnapper with the aid of te ronin Ginawa. Kachiko's Tale (Jade Edition) Hiroru believed that the minions of Goju Adorai might have been behind the kidnapping. Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Ginawa Hiroru came to Ginawa's chamber, who was drunk and self-pity. Ginawa was reluctant to began any task, and Hiroru swore the ronin to find the killer of Ginawa's master after they found Toturi. Rulebook text (Hidden Emperor 2) Doji Shizue Doji Shizue remained in Otosan Uchi to follow a traitor in the court. Hiroru was forced to start his quest without his lover. Doji Shizue (Jade flavour) Meeting with Lions During the unexplained Lion march into Crab lands, Hiroru tried without result to convince the Matsu Daimyo, Matsu Ketsui, to stop the march. Hidden Emperor 4, Rulebook Kaede Returns Isawa Kaede returned to Rokugan as the Oracle of Void to help in the search of Toturi. She instructed Ginawa and Hiroru to find a Dragon, whose face had yet not vanished. Hidden Emperor 6 Rulebook Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Complications They followed Moshi Hito to the Isawa Woodlands. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Beside the ruins of Kyuden Isawa a messenger were shouting to the people that the Emperor had been rescued and was safe at Otosan Uchi. Hito had fouled them, and disappeared inside the castle. Hiroru held Ginawa not to follow Hito in the Shadows. Let Him Escape (Dark Journey Home flavor) Others succeed where Hiroru had failed. Toturi was found in the Morikage Castle by Otaku Kamoko and Tsuruchi between others, and put in safe place by Otaku Xieng Chi and Unicorn scouts. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Madness of Toturi They came back to Otosan Uchi and after the seppuku of the Imperial Chancellor Takuan both were convinced that the Emperor was not himself. Story Rulebook (Dark Journey Home) Kolat Ginawa and Hiroru did not believe that the man who was found in the ruined castles of the Isawa was the Emperor. They met secretly at night with Doji Shizue, when two kolat appeared. First one was Kage, who through [gaijin words forced Shizue, a Sleeper Agent, to stab Hiroru. Kage lobbied to retrieve Hiroru under his tutelage, to became his succesor. Ginawa did not allow it and managed to kill the second kolat, Asahina Dorai, but Imperial Guards lead by Toku arrived in time to think Ginawa was a murderer. Pearl Edition, rulebook, by Ree Soesbee Kage fled with Shizue, while Ginawa was apprehended by Toku for murder. Toturi I, in his madened state, ordered Ginawa and Hiroru into exile. Story Rulebook (Honor Bound), by Ree Soesbee The Emperor Married Ginawa managed to smuggle the mad Emperor to an outskirt where Hiroru where recovering from the wounds. Kaede, the Oracle of Void appeared there, healed Hiroru and transported Toturi to Phoenix lands, where the Oracle married Toturi to save his soul. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Volturnum Hiroru and Ginawa reached the ancient city of Volturnum, in the Shadowlands, where Hiroru talked with the Tenth Kami Ryoshun. Hiroru followed Ryoshun back to Rokugan, leaving Ginawa alone. Fire and Shadow rulebook, by Ree Soesbee Toturi's Seppuku Ginawa reached Isawa Palace, to meet Toturi. Toturi broke free of the hold the Lying Darkness had over him. In this moment of clarity he realized that if the Darkness took the soul of an Emperor the Empire would be lost also. In a hasty ceremony, he married his fiancee Isawa Kaede, committing seppuku shortly afterwards with Hiroru as a second. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 23 Last Sighting Hiroru was last seen walking toward the flames of the Amaterasu's Furnace, determined to find Shizue's soul there. No one had ever returned from there. Amaterasu's Furnace flavour (Spirit Wars) External Links * Matsu Hiroru (Imperial) * Matsu Hiroru Exp (Time of the Void) * Matsu Hiroru Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 5) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Toturi's Army